popscifandomcom-20200213-history
The Effect of Wikia's Webhosting
Wikia has a huge effect on wikis, such as this site. Anyone who needs to host a large community can come here, as they offer unlimited webspace, and they also have a great set of features. Our review of Wikia after the slam crash with the Anti-Wikia Alliance will tell what happened and how things are going. On both sides, there are points being made. With me, I don't give a hoot about who does what, just as long as I can find a reliable host. On Wikia's point of view, they lost some things, but are not down yet. On the AWA's side, they lost the Monaco skin, and moved to a competitor of Wikia. Here we describe both sides in detail, but since this is on Wikia, we will not mention who the hosting is provided by. On Wikia's Side Wikia only lost one thing that was important: WoWWiki. They still have it hosted, but no one goes there that much anymore because of the move to Curse.com. Wikia tried to compromise by giving a wider article space and tried to let it grow. Others literally got booted off, though their websites stayed on Wikia so they would have to rebuild everything. Users got booted off for mentioning stuff such as the AWA, which used to be hosted on Wikia. The users that were on there all got kicked off, including one of the people that welcomed me on my first visit to Community Central in 2007. Monaco, back then, was living a great life, but I saw Wikia's points in changing. After a while, a site needs a skin change. Wikia, for example, needed to change and start over fresh, even if that meant causing trouble. With a website or host, you need changes so you can update your components and add more stuff. In Wikia's case, you can't really port their code anywhere else, because it's based on a different API along with Javascript and more AJAX components. Not only that, but I've tested their extensions, and they don't even work on a base install of MediaWiki. Wikia needed to change. By banning some users, they made way for new fans. I'm not new, I just took a very long vacation. But Wikia needs to change again, probably in a couple of years. The effect of Wikia, helps editors and admins get their community up and running. Now, let's check out what it used to be like. What Wikia Used to Be Like Wikia used to be a limited company, because you had to request a wiki creation. Back in the day, Wikia shared hosting space with the Wikimedia Foundation. One of the founders, Jimmy Wales, made it so Wikia couldn't create wikis that competed with the Wikimedia projects. Now, since both founders aren't here anymore, no one knows whether you can or can't create a project. In 2009, Wikia released a place where you could create your own community by yourself, using an automated tool along with WikiFactory. WikiFactory used to have a component called AutoCreateWiki. This tool made it so you requested a wiki to be made using WikiFactory, a tool that is used to mass delete wikis, look into databases, and also to set settings that you would normally have to go into LocalSettings.php for. Because of the change from Monaco to Oasis, users left, some purposefully got blocked, and some were blocked for no reason at all. Monaco was a great skin, and there is another host that hosts a version Wikia once had, but I'm not going to say the name. Now, let's take a look on the AWA's side. On the AWA's Side The users at AWA blew out of Wikia and to a new host, and literally got shut off by Wikia, because they used to be hosted here on Wikia. Wikia booted all the users off, and now they aren't even in contact with each other anynmore. The last host was only hosted on one server, and the old server literally backfired. So now, the host has a new server set up, and the AWA was imported to it. Currently, no users remain at either of the AWA's websites, and the whole thing I guess blew over. They were mad because Wikia took away their skin that they literally had to program themselves. But not only that, but because the new skin was supposedly to make more money. Well the fact is, how are you supposed to get free hosting if money isn't involved somewhere somehow? I don't mind Wikia's constantly annoying things, because I adapt by ignoring stuff. When something pops up, I close out of it unless I wanted it to. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here right. now. The other thing that the other people at AWA did wrong was being rude to staff. Wikia staff members don't need to be bugged by constant cussing, cussing them out, when they're here to help you in most situations. I've known some of them for years, because I've been here for 5 years and counting. But hey, don't take my word for it because I can assure you that someone on Wikia is going to help you with a problem with one of your sites. The AWA was there for no reason except because they took away a look. You can adapt, or you can get out. Category:Wikia